


Surprise

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, OC is his daughter, Single Father Nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Today is friendship. Nathaniel has more friends than he thinks.





	Surprise

Nathaniel was wondering why Marinette and Jessica stooped talking when he entered the room. Also why where they whispering? Are they keeping secrets from him? He doesn't like the idea of his daughter or anyone keeping secrets from him. Sure enough, as soon as they spotted him they stop and stared. “Nathaniel you're home,” Marinette said sounding a bit too nervous. “Why wouldn't I be coming home to my house?” Nathaniel asked closing the door. Marinette checks the time on her phone. Sure enough, Nathaniel was right on time as usual. “Since you're here I guess I should be going,” Marinette said getting up. She gives Jessica a wink before heading out the door. 

Now it Nathaniel's turn to talk to Jessica. He kneels down and picks up his daughter. Carrying her to the couch so they both can sit on it. As in Nathaniel on the couch and Jessica is sitting on her father's lap. “So my little artist, daddy wants to talk to you about something,” Nathaniel thinks about them whispering. “I took nap,” Jessica thinks that what he wants to ask. Nathaniel laughs, “Not that. Though I'm glad you did. I just want to know are you hiding anything from, daddy?” Nathaniel hopes to get some answers from his daughter. “No hiding, daddy,” Jessica answered. Trying again Nathaniel asks another question. “Are you keeping any secrets from me?” Jessica looks up at her father. “Secrets? No secrets.” 

Nathaniel wonders if she knows what secrets are. “Do you know what secrets mean?” He asks. Jessica nods twice. “Mari told me.” Now Nathaniel is even more curious. “Secrets are not telling,” she cheered. Nathaniel smiles and tries not to laugh. “Then what where you and Marinette talking about?” Nathaniel is bringing out to big ones. When Jessica didn't answer and stayed quiet for a minute Nathaniel got worried. “Jessica?” Nathaniel tried to get her attention. There is a look of concern on his face. “I need help,” she finally answered. “Help? Why did you need help? Is something wrong?” Nathaniel is in full panic father mode. “If tell, no secret.” Jessica shrugged. 

At night Nathaniel can't stop thinking about what Jessica said. “She is keeping something from me. Should I worry or call Marinette?” Jessica is in bed for the night. Her bedtime was an hour ago. He picks up his phone. “Hello.” “Marinette what were you and Jessica talking about earlier today?” Nathaniel is doing his best to sound calm. “Many things. I was babysitting her for three hours.” Marinette answered causing Nathaniel to sigh. “What were you two talking about when I got home?” Nathaniel is pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, Nath can't tell you.” Now Nathaniel is very concern. “Why?” Is all he's able to say. “Cause I promised Jessica.” Then she hanged up. 

The next few days Jessica has been quite and wanting to visit Marinette daily. When there she runs off with Marinette leaving Nathaniel alone. All it does is make Nathaniel more and more scared. Little did he know that soon all his answers will be answered. One day Jessica wakes up Nathaniel. “Daddy, wake up, Daddy come on.” She keeps repeating while shaking her sleeping father. Base on the last few days Nathaniel thinks that Jessica will finally talk to him. He opens his eyes and hugs his daughter. “Yes, my little artist?” Jessica laughs and hugs her father back. “Happy birthday!” she yells more than anything. Nathaniel smiles a big smile. He forgot all about his birthday. He kisses Jessica on the top of her head. “Thank you.” 

After breakfast, Jessica asked if they can go to the park. Nathaniel agrees he wasn't planning on doing much today. His parents do want him and Jessica come over for dinner. Other than that he was going to spend all day with his daughter. At the park, Nathaniel was drawing while Jessica was playing. He looks up from his drawing every once in a while to check on her. Then his phone rings and Jessica quickly grabs and answers it, surprising Nathaniel. “Hello......OK....Bye Bye.” She hands the phone back to its owner. “Jessica, why did you do that?” “Home, daddy please.” Nathaniel doesn't like this. He puts his drawing away and they head home. 

Once home Jessica runs inside before Nathaniel could even think straight. “What is up with my daughter these days?” He finds the answer when he opened the door. “SURPRISED!” His living room was filled with people he knows. A few from work, his parents, and some people he was shocked to see. Marinette was carrying Jessica, both have the same smile. 

He walks right up to them. “Did you plan this?” “We both did. It was Jessica's idea to have a birthday party for her father. I decide to make it a surprised one.” Marinette laughs. Everyone hands Nathaniel their gifts for him. Even Chloe that everyone was surprised that she even came given him a gift. After opening all his gifts Jessica comes to her father with a gift of her own. It's a red scarf. “Jessica made that for you. With my help.” Marinette winks. “Is that so,” Nathaniel picks up his daughter. “Thank you, my little artist.” Nathaniel hugs his daughter. 

After the party, Marinette and Nathaniel's mother cleans up while Nathaniel's father, Jessica, and Nathaniel himself are in the living room. The two adult where talking while Jessica has fallen asleep on her grandfather's lap. Nathaniel was happy to have so many people care about him. He didn't think he had so many friends. “You have a great kid, son.” His father stated. Nathaniel smiles with pride. Not for himself but for Jessica. 

“I know, dad.” He looks down at his sleeping child. “She a lot like you,” The happy grandfather   
laughs. Nathaniel laughs also. “I see a lot of you in Jessica. I also see Lila in her as well.” Nathaniel lets out a soft sigh. “So do I.” With everything cleaned up Nathaniel's parents leave. Ben hands his granddaughter back to her father. Ben rubs Jessica's head before he leaves. “Thank you for doing this, Marinette.” She smiles, “No need to thank me. That's what friends are for.” She gives the sleeping Jessica a kiss on the head and leaves. Nathaniel smiles thinking about all the friends he didn't know he had.


End file.
